Surprise Attack
by InuzukaKiba0205
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and newcomer Tairan Raido, are right in the middle of a massive attack on Konoha, but what will happen when the fight goes too far, and the battlefield expands?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of The Character's but I do own Tairan. He's my creation.  
**

"Oh man, I really don't want to do this. sigh Oh well, I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Said Tairan to himself.

He hated these kinds of things, they were a lot of work, but they had to be done. He knew this, and had unfortunately been forced to accept it. He had absolutely no patience for information gathering, but it was the mission, and he, Kiba, and Shikamaru, were forced to do this, as troublesome as it was, as Shika would say.

"Tairan, Kiba. Can you hear me?" Said Shikamaru over the radio.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Replied Kiba.

"Me too." Said Tairan.

"Alright, move into your positions." Said Shikamaru.

"Gotcha! This is Tairan reporting in, I'm at the designated spot."

"This is Kiba; I'm also at the designated spot."

"Good, now on my command we move, our goal is to escape here alive. Got it?"

The three ninja had been sent on what seemed to be just a simple information gathering mission, but as it turned out the enemy knew about their plans to infiltrate their base, and were readily waiting for them.

"Ok...now! Move!" Said Shikamaru.

They all began to move towards the exit and before long they had all made it out safely, to everyone's relief. They quickly left the enemies base camp, and set off for home.

"Man! That was way more difficult than we originally thought, but I'm glad you're all safe. I don't know what I'd do if either one of you got injured." Said Shikamaru the squad leader.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Said Tairan.

"So do I, but isn't it a bit strange that they anticipated our infiltration?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but there is nothing we can do about that now. We'll just have to report what we did find out to Lady Hokage." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah!"

They were away from the base, and almost back home to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They couldn't wait to get home, and take a break from this kind of thing for awhile. Several minutes later, they had arrived back at the village, and Shikamaru said that he would go and report to Lady Tsunade.

"yawns Man I'm beat! I'm gonna go home, and relax, you wanna walk with me?" Asked Tairan.

"Sure!" Replied Kiba.

The two ninja began walking in the direction of Tairan's house, it had been a long day, and they were looking forward to relaxing. Little did they know, it wasn't going to be that easy?

"Hey! Tari! How was your mission?" Asked Naruto.

"Horrible, nothing went as planned, and we didn't really learn anything valuable. I guess I should say, that the only good thing that came out of it was getting to be with Kiba, and Shika." Replied Tairan.

Kiba was a little startled at what the brown haired ninja had just said, 'What did he mean by that?' He thought.

"Oh, that really sucks, maybe you'll have better luck next time." The Blonde Ninja Replied obviously not hearing what Tairan had said a minute ago.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway is that all you wanted?"

"Nope, I also came to tell you, that Ino was looking for you."

"Really? I'll make sure, and see her later, that all?"

"Well, I also wanted to ask you..."

Kiba was lost in thought, he just couldn't figure out what the hell Tari had meant by that earlier comment. Was he talking about what he thought he was? No! Of course not! Tari wasn't like that! He must've meant something else, but didn't say it right. That had to be it, after all almost everyone knew that Tari had a huge crush on Ino, almost everyone, except Ino.

"Well, it depends on how you cook it. It's really good if you do it right." Stated Naruto.

"I don't know, I still don't like it very much." Replied Tairan.

'Hmph! Their obviously talking about ramen, Tari hates it, and we all know that Naruto adores it.' Kiba smirked as he thought to himself.

"Huh? Why did you smirk just now? Is something funny?" Asked Naruto annoyed.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking to myself." Replied Kiba.

"You're weird dog boy!"

"Ugh!! Shut up you stupid fox!"

"That's enough, I'll see you later Naruto." Said Tairan patting Naruto on the head.

Kiba, and Tairan left Naruto, and set off towards Tairan's house again. Kiba was deep in thought again, when Tairan said, "You ok? You've been spacing out a lot today. Are you sick, or just bored of me?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not sick, and I'm definitely not bored of you. It's just..." Kiba began, 'I have to find out what he meant by that earlier remark, but I can't just ask him...I'll just reference it.' He thought.

"You hear me?" Asked Tairan for the third time.

"Uh...yeah, I was saying..."

"You said 'It's just...' then you stopped talking."

"Oh, umm...'screw it I'm just gonna ask!' What did you mean earlier, when you said, that the only good thing about the mission was getting to be with me, and Shika?"

"Oh, is that all? I just meant that I wouldn't have had any fun on the mission if you guys weren't there, is all. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing I was just curious."

"O...K! Anyway we're at my place, you wanna stay for awhile?"

"Uh...no thanks. I've gotta get home, and feed Akamaru."

Akamaru barked.

"Ok, I'll probably see you tomorrow then, see ya." Said Tairan as he walked inside and shut the door.

"Phew! That was all! Wait a minute, why did I even care so much? I must be tired, it just kinda startled me, that's all." Kiba walked away from Tairan's house, and on to his own.


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of The Character's but I do own Tairan. He's my creation.  
**

Inside his house, Tairan was getting some food out of the fridge, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh! Who could that be?" Then he remembered Naruto mentioning that Ino wanting to talk to him, it was probably her now.

He walked over to the door, and opened it, sure enough it was Ino. "Hey Ino! Whatcha want?" He said walking outside.

"Hey, so how did your mission go? Was anyone hurt?" She asked.

"Nope, not even a scratch."

"That's good; I heard from Shikamaru that it didn't quite go as planned, so I was a little concerned."

"Thanks, Ino."

"You're welcome. Anyway, what I needed to talk to you about is, I heard from Sakura that you've been promoted to chuunin along with Shikamaru. That's great!"

"Heh, heh! Thanks! Uh..." He said blushing in front of his crush.

"giggles Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you, and see if you were ok. So, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll see you." He Said as Ino walked off. 'She's so gorgeous when she smiles, it makes me want to grab her and kiss her,' He thought knowing that he could never bring himself to do that.

He walked back inside his house, and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Kiba had just made it home, and was about to go inside when he heard a crash coming from down the street. He looked, and saw that it was the woman who worked at the ramen shop. He rushed over to help her, by picking up the box that she had been carrying.

"Thank you very much! I'm really grateful!" The woman said as she politely walked away.

"You're welcome. It was no problem." Said Kiba turning around to see Ino walk past him.

"Just come from Tari's place?" He Asked.

"Yeah, I just left."

"Did you tell him what you wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well then, I'll be seeing you."

"You too."

Kiba walked back to his house, and went inside.

Shikamaru had just gotten back from reporting the mission to Lady Tsunade, and was on his way to see Kiba, and Tairan to tell them how it went. When he sensed someone was watching him, he looked around. Nobody. 'Strange' He thought, 'but I know I sensed something. Oh well.' He continued walking in the direction he was headed, when he felt the same presence again.

"Ok, now I know that I felt something just now! What was it?"

Since he couldn't find out just where the presence was coming from, he decided to just go ahead, and get to where he was headed.

Tairan had just gotten settled, when he heard another knock at the door.

"What now? Aww...Man! I had just gotten situated, and now this. Can't I get a small break?

He walked over, and opened the door, it was Shika.

"Oh, hey Shika! What's up?" Asked Tairan.

"Hey! I just came to tell you how the Hokage took the report."

"Oh, I forgot. So, how did it go?"

"Good, she was a little disappointed, but she wasn't mad."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, um...can I come inside first?"

"Uh, sure." He answered stepping aside allowing his friend to enter.

As soon as they were both inside Tairan shut the door. Shikamaru immediately shoved Tairan onto the wall, and said, "There's something weird out there, I don't what, or where it is, but there is definitely something ominous about it."

"What?! You're sure?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Shit! Is it dangerous, do ya think?"

"Most likely. I can't say for certain, but something is terribly wrong."

"Damn! Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you're the first."

"Okay, I'll go and tell Kiba to watch out for something; you go and warn the Hokage."

"Right!" And with that the two ninja ran outside for their destinations.

"Hmm...Something's not right. We're going to have some trouble soon." Said The Sharingan Eyed Kid.

He ran off in search of his sensei, and was quickly out of sight.


End file.
